Crown Thy Enemy
by spider-ren
Summary: Just a short one-shot based off the official art featuring Fushimi and Yata with flower crowns. Rated T for language.


**Note: Based off the official art showing Fushimi and Misaki making flower crowns.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K or any of the characters**

"Argh! This is fucking stupid!" Misaki growled, glaring at the crushed flower in between his fingers.

"Or rather it's far too complicated for someone as simple-minded as you, right?" Fushimi let out a light laugh as he finished threading together his third flower crown.

"Oi, shut the fuck up! No one asked for your commentary, shitty monkey." Misaki glared at the blue as he picked another flower, preparing to start over.

The pair had been arguing as usual in the middle of Shizume City when suddenly Fushimi proposed the most ridiculous idea Misaki had ever heard coming from the blue's mouth. Making flower crowns? Misaki just gaped at him as if he had grown two extra heads—something that would've been far less surprising in Misaki's opinion. Fushimi had claimed it would be a challenge, who could make the most by the end of the day. _"But of course Misaki won't do it; you probably can't even make one properly. How sad."_ And that was all it took before Misaki got himself fired up, prepared to take that smug bastard down.

Luck wasn't exactly on his side for that particular challenge.

"You know, Misaki, if you need help I could show you what to do." Fushimi glanced over at him, already halfway done with crown number for, a smug smirk on his face.

"Like I'd accept help from a traitorous bastard like you! I'm doin' just fine on my own!" The redhead huffed, threading another flower carefully through. He looked up, noticing the stack of crowns next to Fushimi before taking notice of his own poorly made crown—petals missing and stems bent. There were more flowers crushed and broken beside it than there were decent flowers in the stupid thing. He gave a small pout as he picked up a rather nice looking purple flower, delicately adding it to his chain. "Besides, wouldn't that just defeat the whole point of our challenge stupid?"

"Tch. I just thought it'd be too easy if you've only barely managed to complete one." Fushimi rolled his eyes, completing his fourth loop and twirling it around his finger while he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "Honestly, I'm surprised you managed to make one at all. Not that it's anything to be proud of. Not even a bee would want to go near that thing."

"Didn't I tell you to shut your fuckin' mouth?" Misaki growled, crushing another flower. So much for that one.

Fushimi yawned, lying back in the grass and draping an arm over his eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll just keep quiet and give you a chance to at least _try_ and catch up."

"You bastard, I don't need you giving me crap like that…" Misaki glared, contemplating just burning that stupid pile of crowns. He could make it look like an accident and then he'd be the one victorious while Fushimi started over. The thought was incredibly satisfying.

A small breeze blew past, carrying with it the many fallen petals lying pitifully on the ground. Several of them wound up sticking in Fushimi's hair, something that didn't go unnoticed by Misaki. He grinned, laughing a bit before walking over to where the other still lay sprawled in the grass. "Nice look you got goin' there, Saru… Flowers suit you." He bent down, plucking a petal out of his hair. The blue slowly moved his arm, staring up into Misaki's eyes. A small smirk formed on his lips as he sat himself up shaking the last of the petals out of his hair. "Tch. As if. Misaki's much more suited to wear flowers than I am."

"Hah! No way. You on the other hand, are perfect for them. They showcase that flashy uniform of yours." Misaki smirked, going back to work on his crown, pleased he was making better progress this time around. He had just managed to string the last flower needed when he was suddenly pelted with a ring of pink flowers. "Hah? What the hell was that for?"

"Just as I thought, flowers work better with you. It's only fitting, given your name." Fushimi was standing now, glancing down at Misaki. The chain had broken upon impact, leaving flowers scattered about Misaki's hair and shoulders.

"Shut up about my name! You know I hate being called that." Misaki growled, picking up the crown he had made earlier and flinging it right in Fushimi's face.

Fushimi let out a small 'oof' as the circle collided with him. He glared at Misaki who had burst out laughing at the sight of Fushimi covered with little white flowers and pieces of grass. "Tch…"

"Definitely a good look for you, Saru." Misaki looked up at the blue, a huge grin on his face as he let everything regarding their past leave his mind. For a second, he completely forgot what they were to each other.

It was the first time in years they had been able to talk with one another without breaking out into a full on fight.

Fushimi smiled a bit, picking up another crown. Misaki braced himself, waiting for Fushimi to throw it at him as revenge only to find it carefully placed on his head.

"I still say it's better on you."

Misaki stared up at him, eyes wide.

"Ah, looks like I'm needed back at the office. Tch. Unfortunately you lose this round, Misaki. Maybe next time." He chuckled, starting to walk away.

Misaki looked down at the crown still in his hands, this one surprisingly well made. "Oi, Saru!" He stood, walking quickly in order to catch up to the blue.

Fushimi looked back, a bored look on his face. "Hm?"

A purple-flowered crown was shoved forcefully on his head with a determined looking Misaki standing in front of him. "Just you fucking wait! I'll definitely beat you next time you bastard!"

His lips turned upward in a smirk as he started walking again.  
"We'll see about that, Misaki."


End file.
